Tales of a Teenage Gamgee
by Eryniell
Summary: Well, you always hear tales about young Frodo&co., but what about the hobbits before them? What about Hamfast Gamgee, the Gaffer? Here’s his story.


Well, you always hear tales about the young Frodo and company, but what about the hobbits before them? What about Hamfast Gamgee, the Gaffer, occupant of Number 3 Bagshot Row? Here's his story.

Disclaimer: Most of this is entirely out of my own imagination, but Professor Tolkien owns most of the hobbits in this story.

My Original Characters:

Ivy Bracegirdle - Lobelia's mom

A/N: And I know that Ham lived in Tighfield, not in Hardbottle, but I'm taking a few creative liberties here. I am very sorry to anyone who does not like my changing of Hamfast's place of residence.

I hope people like this story. Usually I write 'cute' fics, and so I'm trying to do one that actually has a little bit of a plot to it.

Tales of a Teenage Gamgee

"Ham! Hamfast, where are you?"

Young Hamfast Gamgee looked up from his work as he heard a voice calling him. He quickly stood up, wiped the sweat from his brow, and dashed off, running carefully through the garden of Hardbottle Estate. The Bracegirdles of Hardbottle were well-to-do hobbits and had given their home that title, as they were determined to boast their wealth in any way possible. Hamfast tiptoed carefully through the flower garden, mindful not to step on any of the new spring blossoms. He dashed up the hill to where his father was waiting.

"Yessir?" Ham panted.

"Where've yeh been, boy?" Hobson Gamgee, Hamfast's father, asked.

"Was jus' finishin' pulling the weeds in Miss Lobelia's garden, sir," Ham responded. He took a deep breath, then asked, "Need somethin' to be done, sir?"

"Mistress Ivy'll be wantin' her wash done today, so you hurry on up to the house and help your mum carry the clothes to the stream," Hobson told him, patting his son's shoulder. 

"Yessir." Hamfast stood up straight, his face turned upwards to meet his father's, and he nodded and turned around to head the rest of the way up the hill. He walked diligently through the grass, grown long in the frequent spring rains, but as soon as he was around the corner of the hedge, he no longer bothered to maintain his posture. He sighed and trudge along the little dirt path with his head hung. The sounds of laughter reached him and he looked up to see a few hobbit children frolicking about near the water. One boy flung himself onto the ground and rolled quickly down a hill, squealing with delight as he came to a stop in the shallow waters on the shore of the stream. Ham looked longingly at the water, wishing he had a spare moment to go down and dip his tired feet in the clear stream. Then he remembered his chores and began jogging up the hill to help his mother.

Twenty minutes later, Ham had carried all of the clothes down to the river. _I'll bet I just carried half of the clothes in the entire house down to the stream,_ he thought. He walked across the grass of the hill, heading towards his family's smial. His mother had told him he could take a short break and he was eager to get into the kitchen and to the pitcher of cool lemonade that was sure to be there on this warm spring day. Just as he was pushing open the door, he heard a shrill voice behind him and inwardly sighed.

"Hey! Gamgee boy!" Lobelia Bracegirdle called. "Come here!"

Ham turned and walked back towards the ten-year-old hobbitlass standing in front of him.

"You haven't watered the flowers in my garden yet! Why not?" she shrieked.

"I—I was gonna do it, Miss Lobelia, I jus'—"

"Don't talk back to me. Just go do it." She glared at the twelve-year-old boy standing in front of her and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground.

"Yes, Miss Lobelia."

He started back down the hill, silently following Lobelia, who intended to chastise him for every single flower he had not yet tended to. Ham suppressed a sigh. He hated being a servant.

~ To Be Continued? ~

Please please please review and tell me what you think.

I'd also like to make a plea for ideas. I really like this story so far and I'd love to continue working on it, the only problem is that I have no idea what to write about. I guess it was kind of stupid of me to post a fic when I had no idea where it was going to go from here. So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to email me, because I'd love some help on this story. And I'll make sure to acknowledge you in the next chapter if you do help me. Thanks.


End file.
